No More
by Obsessedfan13
Summary: No more pain. No more loss. No more torture. No more constant ache she couldn't rid herself of. No more Leah Clearwater.


**No More**

**Summary: No more pain. No more loss. No more torture. No more constant ache she couldn't rid herself of. No more Leah Clearwater.**

**Rating: To keep it safe.**

**Authors Note: I honestly have wanted to do this since last year and I've really been reading a lot of Leah lately and even though she's a strong character, this is what I think would happen if she broke. No flames please.**

She was sick of it. She had lived through everything anyone could imagine, so why was it just now coming to this.

A memory shot to the front of Leahs mind, memories she had pushed to the back and locked away, memories she didn't want to see. Images flooded her mind stopping her thinking and forced her to remember.

* * *

"_Sam…" Emily said in her quietest voice she could manage, she had no knowledge of the only person in La Push this could hurt more than over joy, standing out the front door getting ready to knock before she heard that one word. Sam walked almost imperceptibly walked to where Emily was._

"_What is it Em?" Sam asked, obviously worried. There was silence and Leah started to panic for the girl who had once been her best friend. "Are you serious?" Sam asked obviously ecstatic, for what Leah didn't know yet._

"_Yes, Sam I'm pregnant." Emily laughed, both oblivious to the surprised half sob-half gasp. Leah ran, far from her home and everything that hurt her, she phased no longer being able to carry herself on her human legs. Phasing in mid step she burst out of her clothes, and was suddenly overwhelmed with thankfulness that no one else had phased or was in wolf form, that was until she heard one voice._

"Leah! What are you doing?" _Her alpha demanded an answer, not using his power over her though._

"Back off Jacob, my actions aren't of your concern." _Leah couldn't hold back the bite in her thoughts, she was to hurt to try even._

"Stop!" _Jacob bellowed in his Alpha voice, she couldn't move as she struggled, her feet planted themselves firmly to the moist soil underneath them. In no time Jacob was by her side, having followed her the whole time._

"Please Jake, just let me leave that's all I ask for." _Leah let out a broken whimper as her head bowed, Jacob nudged her head, he wanted answers._

"Leah let me help," _Jacob asked and the flood gates opened. All her pain poured out onto Jacob, from heart break to ultimate loss. She knew Jacob and she were no more than friends but she couldn't help the sudden feelings of compassion so great it obviously wasn't just friendly._

_She also knew this would lead nowhere good, that didn't stop her from falling head over heels in love with Jacob Black, even when he had already imprinted._

* * *

As the images faded it added another slash to her already crippled heart. That was the first and last time she would run away, ever.

Leah sobbed as she looked out on the ocean, it was beautiful. _The perfect place, _Leah thought laying on the perfectly sculpted rock. She knew the repercussions of her actions tonight would hurt people but she couldn't deal with it anymore. She felt her heart break today and it was slowly poisoning her entire body.

Leah Clearwater broke today, finally. Fate finally broke down the endless amount of walls she had built around herself. The memory of what broke her, only two hours before, forcefully knocked into her brain. Leah gasped and crumpled into herself as the memory dug into her bleeding heart.

* * *

"_Jacob?" Reneesme called and Leah growled, not even hearing herself. Reneesme gave her a quizzical look and Leah looked down, Jacob came from upstairs, where he was with Emmett to see Reneesme._

He always comes when she calls him. Four years, four years! I gave him, I loved him and helped him…he said he loved me; yet he still comes when she calls, _Leah thought cynically to herself._

"_Yeah?" Jacob asked while still hurrying down the steps, never taking his eyes off his Reneesme. He couldn't help the urge, the pull he had to her._

"_Can I talk to you outside?" She asked, smiling up at him. By now she looked 20 years old and the wisdom as if she had aced every single course in middle school, high school and college. Least to say Leah was envious and she dug her nails into her arm as she saw the only person who could ever heal her and his imprint walk through the door to the back._

_Leah wasn't trying to ease drop, in fact she was trying _not _to, unfortunately Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were hunting. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme stayed home, Rosalie and Esme talked in whispers while Emmett played pool with himself, since he couldn't play his video game without Jacob._

"_Jacob, I heard you imprinted on me?" Reneesme asked in the most innocent voice that made Leah cringe. She didn't know how much more of this she could take._

"_Who told you that?" Jacob asked a question back, sounding to anxious to be normal._

"_Jacob answer the question please, I need to know," she insisted_, it was like she was putting on a personal show on just for her, _and Leah thought looking at the beige carpet underneath her bare feet._

"_Yes I did. You're my friend though; don't think I'd ever push you to be more. From the moment I saw you I loved you and that hasn't changed." Leah's heart cracked, a tear slid down her cheek and she struggled to keep her grasp on reality._

"_That's all I needed to here," there was the briefest of pauses and Reneesme continued "I love you too Jacob." That's when Leah ran._

* * *

Leah physically ached; her body seemed to be reacting to the pain she was feeling, she was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. She looked done at the jagged rocks under the cliff; no one jumped this cliff they wouldn't survive.

"I couldn't help it, I loved…I shouldn't have. I need to learn, but now I won't have to worry about any of that. I deserve this," Leah spoke to herself feeling the rightness in her words. She tortured her brothers; she tortured and hurt everyone around her. _I deserve this… _Leah kept thinking on repeat to herself, like a broken record.

She tested the water by throwing a lone pebble down to the water and rock beneath and smiled through the endless tears as it hit the rocks and cracked, both pieces flew in separate directions.

Having not phased since her decision no one knew where she was, smiling as her cleverness she looked over the ocean thinking about all the people that meant so much to her. A howl broke in the distance, the wolf sounded like he was in agony and Leah looked at the woods, they weren't near enough to find her.

She stood on the edge of the cliff; slowly she shook out of her tank top and torn shorts leaving her in a sports bra and black underwear. No matter how naked the wolves decided to be Leah refused to walk around without underwear.

Leah smiled wiping her eyes, suddenly a twig snapped; she whipped her head around but saw nothing so she took a step closer her feet half hanging off the cliff carelessly. Another howl broke out, it seemed to stab her heart and she took the last step.

All of a sudden she felt a yank on her arm and looked up. Looking down at her was Embry, and Seth on the right.

"Leah? What the fuck are you thinking?" Embry asked as the rest of both wolf packs emerged behind the two boys.

"Please let me go!" Leah sobbed and scratched uselessly at Embry's hand, leaving red bleeding mark in its wake. "I need this, it'll help everyone. This is better...I promise," she continued to sob the words uselessly while Embry slowly lifted her, her brother wrapping her in a hug, his unbreakable grasp seemed more comforting than useless as it usually would have felt.

Everyone knelt down next to the broken Leah realizing what they had down. Seth cried holding his older sister for dear life and looked up at his brothers, pleading with his eyes. They all scooted closer to her and huddled, all getting as close as they could. Leah sobbed futilely and couldn't help her mumbling of "I deserve this."

All the wolves whimpered and shared their only sisters pain as they each thought one thing; _this will never happen again. We broke Leah Clearwater and we will help fix her._

**Authors note: I really like this, but please review. I'm not sure if I should build off this into a Embry/Leah or leave the one-shot alone. Please please please review, I need help.**


End file.
